Stormtrooper The Sith
by SOLDIERSteve7
Summary: What if a rookie Stormtrooper wanted to become a Sith but didn't want Darth Vader or The Emperor to know? This takes place between The Force Unleashed 1 & 2 following my OCs
1. Monitor Duty

**Stormtrooper: The Sith**

A Star Wars Fanfic

Summary:

What if a rookie Stormtrooper wanted to become a Sith but didn't want Darth Vader or The Emperor to know? I got inspired to write this after seeing a video on Youtube and thought it would be and interesting tale.

This takes place between The Force Unleashed 1 & 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Wars

**Chapter 1**

**Monitor Duty**

"Private Andrew, your assigned to monitor duty on Kamino. Is that understood?" "Yes Sir." I can't believe it. Fresh out of the academy and I have monitor duty. Great. The start of Andrew Starfield's Stormtrooper adventure begins with monitor duty. The entire time I was at the Imperial Academy, I'd dreamed of fighting for the Empire and bringing it's enemies to justice. That and the chance of action. "If your done daydreaming, I'd like to get going private." Ah yes the person of which I'll be sharing monitor duty with Private Luna Terrastorm. "You do remember were equal rank right 'private'?" "Rank yes. Maturity? Not even close." She then heads toward the shuttle and I follow.

Luna and I have, what you might call, a love/hate relationship. I love pissing her off, and she hates me for doing it. That started just after we started our time at the academy, considering the fact we were assigned the same room. I bet your thinking "What the hell were they thinking pairing a man and a woman in the same room." Frankly I don't know or care because I had the time of my life their thanks to Luna. Partly because of the fun I had pissing her off all the time but also because of the 'evening' activities we did in my bed, but now's not the time to get into that.

I caught up to Luna on our way to the shuttle and I had to rub this monitor duty into her. "Admit it. Your as pissed as a Rancor is when it's balls are kicked about this monitor duty job. Not to mention your partnered with the one guy you wanted to get away from." Luna doesn't even slow down as she response. "I'll admit I'm unhappy with my current orders, but I will make the best of it." I couldn't believe what just happened. She didn't even give me a look. "That's it? What happened to the Luna from the academy?" She stopped with that one and turned. "Like I said Andrew, I've matured." She turned and enter the hanger. I let out a sign. "There goes my last chance of fun on Kamino." I entered the hanger and found the shuttle to take use to Kamino.

When we got to Kamino it was just as I heard it was. A constent rainstorm with no hope of every ending. I was fortunate to be waring my Stormtrooper armor to protect me from the worst of the rain. Luna on the other hand wore a standard Imperial uniform that provided little protection and yet she didn't show and signs that the rain got to her. "I guess she really has turned into a cold soldier after all." We walked into the cloning facility and greeted by the people that run the facility, The Kaminoans. "Welcome to out facility. I am Taun We."

"Privates Luna Terrastorm and Andrew Starfield reporting for the monitor duty ma'am." I better keep my mouth shut. Don't want to start trouble with the locals. "I was told of your arrival. Come. I will show you your quarters as well as your station." "Thank you ma'am." The ladies take the lead as I take up the rear of our little group. Taun We showed us to our rooms. That's right rooms. I stand in my door way watching Luna thank Taun We and enters her room, not even giving me a side ways glace. (sigh) "It's like she completely forgot what we had at the academy." I enter my room to get ready for a uneventful evening with my ex-lover.

(Flashback) "You can't be serious! I'm bunking with you!" I look up from unpacking my bags with a huge smile on my face. "What's wrong babe? Can't handle being in the same room with a man?" Thats the first time I saw her anger. Boy she was hot. "I can handle anything if it means graduating from the academy. I won't let some meat head jock ruin this for me." I was going to put that to the test very soon. "Please. I'd love to see you 'handle' me right here, right now." That's when she took me by surprise. Luna slamed the door, through her bags on her bed, stood in front of me and kissed me.

After the immediate surprise past, I rapped my arms around her waist and neck and kissed her back. I turned her around and crashed on top of her on my bed after clearing my stuff off with one sweep of my arm. We kissed until we ran out of air and were forced to brake it. "If this is you 'handling' me, you won't last long in the academy." That's when Luna gave me a look that I've always tried to see again and that's when Luna tore off my shirts and explored my chest. I started kissing her neck as I brought my hands up her shirt to her breast whiched earned me a gasp from Luna. "Is it just me or am I 'handling' you?" That did it. The next thing I knew, I was on my back with Luna straddling my groan. Luna got up and took off her lower clothes as well as mine. I thought she was gonna do some mouth work on me to get into the mood. I was wrong, instead she rubbed against me until we were ready, then she took me into her.

Luna started slow, almost as if to show me who was in charge of this intimate activity but I'd show her. That's when we lock eyes. "Was that all? The way you talked it sounded like you would be a challenge." She said as she quickened her pace. That's when I surprised her by sitting up and locking lips with her. We continued the rhythm of our sex as we fought for dominance with our tougues. Luna broke the kiss first as well as lost the battle for dominance in which I capitalized immediately. With me on top, Luna quickly gave in and aloud me to set the pace. After awhile, I started to feel my climax coming. One look in Luna's eyes and I knew she was too. Eyes still lock, I grabbed hold of her shoulders and slammed into her in hopes to make her blow first. She did. Luna dug her nails into my back as she tried to muffle her scream from her climax but all that did was push me over the edge to my own release.

We laid there, spent and exhausted from the 'handling' we gave each other. Using my arm to prop me up, I looked into Luna's half closed eyes and saw the same satisfaction I see when she completed an assignment. It was one of many looks I had come to love and at that moment I knew what I truly wanted, but could never admit it after she finally spoke. "Enjoy my submission while you can Andrew. It won't be for long." After that it just wasn't the same. We had sex after that, but not as passionate as that first time.

"Private Starfield. Private Terrastorm is waiting for you." I look up from my things and realize where I was again. "I'm coming." After putting on my helmet I grab my blaster and follow Taun We and Luna to the monitor room. Taun We showed us how everything worked and all the basic need-to-know stuff then left. I tool my helmet off and set it aside as I lend back in my chair. "The glorys of monitor duty."

I looked over at Luna, who was focused on the monitors so I desided to brake the silence. "This is something droids should be doing. Why waste soldiers on this?" Luna didn't respond. "I mean what's the point in training us if there gonna put us here?" Still Luna remained silent. "Hmph. So the old Luna's dead and gone huh?" That got her to speak. "Yes she is." "You know, being submissive dosen't make you weak." "Submission is the definiction of weak." She finally looks at me but with a look I don't recongize. "I will never be weak again." I look at her with the most serious face I could make. "I never thought you were weak, not even for a second." We looked into each other eyes and I prayed I would see just a glimmer of the old Luna, but I didn't. "Stop wasting time talking."

Before I could do anything, a pilot was contacted them for permission to land. When the pilot gave his codes to land, I recognized the ship he was flyng. "That's Lord Vader's shuttle isn't it?" Even Luna was surprised that Darth Vader had come to Kamino. We sat in silence; waiting for the hatch to open and finally see Darth Vader. I couldn't believe what I was looking at, Darth Vader had come to Kamino and he wasn't alone. "Who's that being carried behind Darth Vader?" Luna zoomed in on the man's face and gasped in surprise. "That's Lord Vader's apprentice." "What? But I heard he betrayed the Empire. Why does Vader have him here?" We sat in silence again, watching Darth Vader make his why to the cloning facility. That's when we looked at each other and knew what the other was thinking. Luna spoke first. "Could he be trying to clone him?" I look at the screen that has Vader and he was looking right at the camera. "I think monitor duty just got better."


	2. Lesson One

**Chapter 2**

**Lesson One**

I've always been told that Jedi's can't be cloned, but what about Siths? Have there ever been a case where a Sith has cloned themselves or their apprentice? If not, then not only has Darth Vader single handedly destroy the Jedi Order years ago, but will also attempt to clone a Sith. When Lord Vader first came to Kamino with his former apprentice Starkiller, Luna and I asumed he was alive but as I looked closer at Starkiller and noticed we were wrong. "He's dead." Luna looked at me then back at the monitor. "Your right. Then Lord Vader really is trying to clone him." I thought for a moment then looked at her. "But it's never been done before, cloning a Sith... has it?" "No it has not." I turned around so fast I nearly fell off my chair. Standing at the door was none other then Darth Vader himself.

As we stood at attention, I heard the breathing sound his helmet gives off and finally realized way he's feared so much. Not because he can kill you in a second, but because of his breathing. As I was processing all of this, Luna spoke. "Lord Vader. It is an honor to have you here sir." Darth Vader just stood there, watching and almost looked...disappointed. "I have come to inform you personally, the importence of this subject. I want him on constent surveillance as well as a full report on his day-to-day actions." Now I'll admit that when it comes to uptight athority figures, I tend to try and change that. I mean what's the worst they can do?

"Yes sir Lord Vader. I mean how hard can it be to watch a corpse?" As I chuckled at my obsevation skills, I found it hard to breath. I realized the mistake I made when I stopped breathing and was lifted into the air. Darth Vader had his hand toward me as if he was grabbing something. Me. "I have little patience for humor Private. Is that understood?" As hard as it was to breath, I answered as clear as I could. "Ye..yes...Sir!" Vader let me go. "Good." After that he turned and left. I coughed to get my breath back; as I did, Luna looked at me and shook her head. "I always said that humor of yours will get you killed." Without offering to help, she turned and got back to work.

The first few weeks went by uneventful. I got up, showered, ate, got dressed, went to the monitor room, found Luna there, sat there till lunch, ate lunch, returned to the monitor room, sat there until the end of my shift. As for what was on the monitors, nothing. Except the occasional Stormtrooper or Kaminoan, there wasn't anything happening. There was one screen that showed the Kaminoans hovering over Starkillers corpse as if they were trying to figure out how to proceed. Like I said before, cloning a Sith has never been done before. Darth Vader would show up every few days and would expect a report from us when he did. Luna would always deliver it to him personally which was find by me. After our last encounter, I wanted to avoid him as much as possible. At least until I could redeem myself after my humiliation.

As the days went by, it seemed Luna and I were barely speaking to each other. I kept trying to start conversations with her, but she would just give me a quick answer and resume her work. When Luna left to deliver her report to Vader, I had a chance to get my thoughts out. "Hmph. Weeks out of the academy and I'm still proving myself to everyone. But how can I when I'm stuck here?" I turned to the monitor that showed the Kaminoans have finally had a clone. On the corner of the screen I saw Darth Vader and Luna watching as the Kaminoans instructed the clone in basic movment skills. "Figures Luna would get a front row seat."

When the Kaminoans were finished, they turned to Darth Vader. My guess would be they were telling him the clone was ready for his training. Vader walked up to the lead Kaminoan and handed him a data disc. The Kaminoan told the others something and walked away with Vader and Luna following. While they head towards a control room, the othe Kaminoans brought the clone to a training area and left him there. Just then Darth Vaders voice appeared on the speaker. "I have brought you here so you can learn to use the Force and to train you to destroy what Starkiller created." The clone looked up at the control room and replied. "Yes my master." After that, his training on the Force began.

While that happened, a thought came to me. "This is perfect. If I can learn to use the Force, I could finally get somewhere and show Luna and Vader." As the clones training began I found a blank data disc and recorded everything, what the clone did, the instructions, everything. As I watched I was amazed by what he was able to do with the basic instructions on the Force. I realized it had to do with past use of the Force, but that just made me more determined to learn. I saw that Luna was on her way back so I covered the recording light the best why I knew. With my feet.

When the clones training was done, I managed to stop the recording without Luna knowing as well as ejecting the data disc. When my shift ended, I went straight to the only place I could train but not be discovered, a basement level storage room I discovered on late night explorations. When I got there, It took some time to move things out of the way as well as set up a monitor to play the recording. Once I was ready, I took off my armor but still had my under shirt and pants on, put the data disc in and began the training.

After five hours of watching the recording, I had an understanding of how to use the Force to lift things. To prove it to myself I picked a box in the room and, remembering what I learned, tried picking it up with the Force. It didn't work. "I'm sure I heard right." I tried again. Still nothing. The harder i tried, the angrier I got and just as I got ready to give up, I saw the box wigle. I tried again but nothing happened. "I could have sworn I saw it move." It was then that I remembered something very important from the data disc. "Anger and Hatred are your allies. Use them to use the Dark Side of the Force." I concentrated all my anger of Luna's opinion of my, all my hatred of Vader for humiliating me at the box and just like that, it began to rise. "I..I'm doing it. I'm using the Force!"

I was on my way to my room when I heard my name called. "Private Starfield." I turned and, seeing it was my commanding officer, stood at attention. "Yes sir?" "Lord Vader wishes to speak to you in the hanger bay." Oh shit. I didn't say it out loud for fear of the Sargent informing Vader. "Yes Sir" I headed for the hanger bay. When I got there, Darth Vader was with Luna and it looked like she was telling him something. "Oh shit. She must of found out about the recording and told Vader." As I got closer, Vader noticed me and waved his hand for Luna to silence. "You wished to see me My Lord?" "Yes. Private Terrastorm informs me of your lack of "motivation" with you current assignment." I was about to protest but remembered what happened last time I spoke to Vader and kept my mouth shut. "She also informs me that you are an execellent marksmen as well as hand-to-hand combat." I looked at Luna who held my gaze and saw a look I thought had vanished. Approval. "It seems you were put in a position not to your skill set. I've decided to transfer you to the 382nd that's stationed here. I hope you perform better there then where you are now.

"Yes sir. Thank you sir. I won't let you down sir." I couldn't believe it. Luna convinced Darth Vader to transfer me into a squadron. "Be sure I don't come to regret this Private." With that he turned and entered his ship. As Luna walked away, I caught up to her and put my hand on her shoulder. "Thank you Luna. If there's anything I can do for you tell me." "Well, there is something." She turns to look at me and I saw the same look she gives when we were about to spend the night together. I wondered what had changed Luna from a stuck up officer to her old self, but as we made our way to her room I didn't care. I was going to see action, Luna was treating me better and I can use the Force. Things were finally going my way.


	3. The Lightsaber

**Chapter 3**

**The Lightsaber**

What a night. It was like we were back at the acadamy, me and Luna, together in a crater...WHAT! I sat up so fast I bumped Luna but when I looked closer she was dead. "Luna? Luna! Wake up!" That's when I looked at my surroundings. I was in my armor that was covered in dents, dead bodies of Stormtroopers, Rebels, and Starkiller clones? "I've never seen so many clones. When did they..." (Crash) I turned at the sound to see more clones just outside the crater I was in. I searched for my blaster, instead i picked up a lightsaber. "Where did this come from?" "Death to the traitor." I looked at the clone that spoke, then heard all of them chanting. "Traitor, traitor, traitor." I didn't care what they were saying. The woman I loved lay dead by my feet and it felt right to hold the lightsaber. I looked one last time at Luna then turned to the mob of clones and shouted. "This is for LUNA!" I turned on my lightsaber and lept at the mob.

When I collided with the first clone, I was back in my room, naked. I heard a noise that was coming from beside me. I turned to see Luna's naked back to me, moving with each breath. Moving and alive. "(Sigh) It was just a dream. But it felt so real I.." I felt something going up my back. I was about to turn and see when I remembered who was with me. Just then, a hand appeared on my left shoulder as Luna rose on my right and placed her other hand on my chest. "Andrew. Is something wrong?" I turned and stared into Luna's light green eyes and say concern which would have been fine if something wasn't itching at the back of my mind. Thoughts about my dream vanish as my wonder about Luna grew. "There is something. What's with the change in personallity? Hours ago you wouldn't have a decent conversation with me and now you make love to me? What's up Luna?"

I could tell I caught Luna by surprise with my suspicions of her, yet she didn't pull away or let go of me. If anything, she did the opposite of what I thought she would; Luna pulled us closer together and laid her head on my shoulder. "Your right. I have changed. I thought back to the days we spent together at the acadamy and even during our time on monitor duty." As much as I wanted to make a stupid comment right there, I didn't. Luna was going somewhere with this and I want to know where. "I realized we were always together, no matter what. Where ever we were, together or not, I always knew we would see each other again. But now..." Luna went silent. I was starting to unterstand what she was talking about.

When we first met, Luna told me about her past. About how her father died before she was born and how her mother had given up on raising her. Luna's mother couldn't or didn't want to raise a child on her own, so she gave Luna to the Empire. I never really gave it a second thought, but now I realize I'm the only person she has spent so much time with ever since she was born. I looked at her and I say a woman who was abandoned by her mother have to watch as her longest friend leave her. "Now that your with a squadren, I..." I grabbed her chin and brought our lips together. It took her a second to recover before Luna wrapped her arms around my neck in an attept to keep me with her. I finally broke the kiss and looked at her with my blue eyes. "I promise you now Luna, I will always come back to you. I'm not about to ruin our relationship over a few battles." Luna smiled at me as we layed back down and fell asleep.

"Alright men listen up. Our mission is to investigate the sudden Imperial personnel disappearences on Felucia. Intel's sketchy but they say it was a Jedi." The men made comments about the mission, but I don't pay attention. A Jedi! The perfect test of what I've been able to learn as well as a chance to use this lightsaber on a real opponent. (**A month earlier**) Things were going great! Luna and I are finally together, I've shown my teammates I'm more then capable of keeping up with them, and even Darth Vader has been interested in my progress. But I can't help but wonder if he suspects me of using the Force. Luckily I've been able to keep it a secret, even from Luna. I know I can trust her with this but I fear that If Vader does suspect me he may get Luna to talk and the best way to protect her from that is to keep it from her.

After weeks of training, my powers with the Force have grown. Not enough to appose Vader, but enough to keep me alive on the field. I left my training space to meet Luna for dinner when I noticed some janitor droids leaving the clones training area. "Y-39, what's that you got there?" The droid turned and replied. "It is the equipment used to train Lord Vaders clone." I looked closer at the pile and saw something I couldn`t believe. "Is that a lightsaber?" "Yes sir. It has minor damage, but Lord Vader ordered that everything used but can't be repaired be destroyed." "I thought you said the damage on the lightsaber was minor?" "It is. But when the clone throw it, the impacted knocked the lightsaber around so badly, it won't turn on. I performed a scan but could not detect the problem."

I looked at the lightsaber and thought if I let this chance go, I my never have another. "Why don't you give that to me? It's not like Lord Vader will miss it right?" Y-39 calculated the request then replied. "Very well. The lightsaber is beyond repair so I can't see a reason not to give it to you." Y-39 handed me the lightsaber and returned to it's duties. As I held the Lightsaber in my hand I couldn't help feeling this was familiar like I held this lightsaber before. Before I could figure out why heard Luna's voice from behind me. I slipped the lightsaber into my coat and went to dinner with Luna.

The next morning, I had the day to myself and I was going to use that time to fix my new lightsaber. I put it in my coat and left, only to find Darth Vader outside my door. After the sudden surprise, I hid my thoughts of the lightsaber and stood at attention. "Lord Vader. What a pleasure it is to have you greet me this morning." Vader just stood there looking at me. I saw the slight turn of his helmet that meant he was looking in my room. After the "inspection" he finally spoke. "Come with me Private Starfield." Vader turned then walked down the hall and I followed. I did my best to keep my thoughts from revealing my knowledge of the Force so Vader wouldn't kill me. Suddenly he turned into a room with the squad leader of the 382nd standing at attention. Before I could even wonder what was going on, Darth Vader spoke.

"Your Squad Leader has told me good things about you Starfield. Private Terrastorm advised me well about your field of expertise. As such, I have desided to promote you to Sargent. I congrateulate you on your dedication to the Empire. You may go now Sargent Starfield." As I turned to leave, my mind was spinning with everything that has been happening. As I headed for the storage room, I couldn't help but wonder. "Why is everything going so well for me? Surely Vader can sence something is happening to me so why hasn't he called me out on it?" When I got to the storage room, I knew something was wrong with this situation but I had to put it at the back of my mine for now and focus on the lightsaber. Watching the data discs that showed the clone putting his lightsaber together, I was able to figure out how to put it together once I took it apart. Once I had it apart I found the problem; a piece of the lightsaber was scorced. When the lightsaber was knocked around, the piece was losened and was caught in the beam, frying it. I looked in the boxes of the storage room and was able to find the piece I needed. Once I had all the pieces I started to consentrate and used the Force to put the lightsaber together. "Just one more piece...there! All fixed. Now to test it." I held my breath, not knowing if I did it right then pressed the button. (Lightsaber sound) "I did it! It works!"

(**Present**)

"All right ladies. Prepare for landing!" I looked up and found I was back on the shuttle to Felucia, to investiage the missing personal and to find the rumered Jedi that was responsable. I just hope I can get away from my squad to confront the Jedi without my squad knowing about my ability with the Force or my skill with a lightsaber. I've been training with it for a month now. I just hope it will be enough to hold my own against he Jedi.

"Arrgh!" "That'll teach you to come after me." She turned to the dark forest and entered. "That Sith believed I'd turn my back on this power. How could I when it feels so good." She ventuered further into the woods. "My first master abandoned me. Shaak Ti abandoned me. But I will not die. Not with the power of the Dark Side." She came out of the forest and was greeted with an Imperial outpost. "I'm ready for you Sith! Maris Brood will not die by the likes of you or anyone else!" Maris activated her Guard Shoto lightsabers and charged at the Felucia outpost.


	4. The Dual

**Chapter 4**

**The Duel**

The shuttle landed with a thud on the landing platform at the Felucia outpost. I was in my Stromtropper armor that had my Sargent rank on it and I was beyond nervous. "How am I going to get away from my men to fight this rumored Jedi?" Before I could answer myself the commanding officer spoke up. "Remember your training men. And if you can, capture whatever it is alive. Lord Vader would like to "inspect" it himself." After that the shuttle door opened to let us out but when we did, it was like walking into a nightmare. Everyone was speechless, even the CO. Finally someone spoke. "...oh god..."

It was a slaughter. Bodies were everywhere, laser marks on every surface even on the bodies and armor. I took a closer look at the closes victim and knelt down beside him. As I reached to see if he had a pulse, his hand shot up and grabbed my arm. "Argh. Cammander, we got a surviver!" As the squad drew closer, I saw the man's lips move. I lowered my head to hear him clearer and before the men arrived, he was gone. I looked at him before closing his eyes and rising to my feet.

"What did he say Sarge?" I turned to look at my men and say they where worried. They my have had there helmets on, but I could tell they where afriad the intel was right and they had to find a Jedi. I finally spoke. "He only said one word. Sith." "What? But I thought there was only suppose to be two Sith." The CO stepped forward. "That's not necessarily true. I remember during the Clone Wars that there were three. The Emperor, Count Dooku, and a woman named Ventress." The men pounder what the CO just said but I didn't care. "It could be a fallen Jedi for all we know. I for one would like to find them before they find us.

"Starfields right. We'll split into three teams. Fitz and Gob, your with Starfield. I want you to search the north and west forests. I'll stay here with Bunker and Cage while the rest of you search the south and east forests. And if you find whatevers responsible, call in and do whatever you can to stay alive." With that, the CO took his two men and entered the facility. I turned to the two that were assigned to me. "Lets move boys. We gotta find this thing and avenge these people." With that we headed north.

I could feel something in the Force telling me something was wrong. Like there was one person that was strong with the Force in the forests. I couldn't tell my men so I told them to stay alert. As we traveled deeper into the forest, Fitz decided to break the silence. "So any idea what killed those poor fools Sarge?" "Not yet Fitz, but we might find out sooner if you don't shut it." "I know Sarge but what if it is a Jedi? We wouldn't stand a chance." Gob agreed with Fitz. "Yeah. How are we suppose to kill a Jedi?" I had had enough of there talk and giving away our position so I turned and loudly whispered. "The Jedi will be the least of your worries if you don't shut up. Both of you."

Just then I felt a disturbance in the Force as well as the ground shake. Fitz asked first. "What on Eldor was that?" "Whatever it is, be ready." Just then the trees opened and a giant Rancor appeared and roared. Fitz and Gob were ready to retreat when I ordered to open fire. The Rancor had tough skin and our blasters barely did anything. Gob spoke. "Our blasters aren't working! What should we do?" I could only think of one thing they could do. "Head back to the outpost! I'll distract this thing. Go!" I didn't need to tell them twice. They were off in a hurry.

The Rancor advanced toward me, roaring and trying to grab me but I fell back and kept fire at it's head, knowing they were just pissing it off. Finally I dropped my blaster and grabbed my lightsaber. "Alright ugly. (Lightsaber sound) Let's play." I held my black lightsaber tightly. It had originally been red, but I had found a black crystal in the storage room I practiced in. Just then the Rancor charged at me and swung it's arm to attack me. Before it connected, I dove toward it and rolled under it. As I rolled, I had slashed it's leg with the lightsaber, causing it to collapse onto on knee. I recovered and, seeing my opening, jumped on it's back. When I reached it's neck, the Rancor started to reach for me and as it's arms came close, I slashed them with my lightsaber. Before it could try again, I plunged my lightsaber into it's head as deep as it could go. Even after this, the Rancor wouldn't die. So I concentrated all my powers of the Force and fire a lightning bolt at my lightsaber that was now acting as a lightning rod. It only took a few seconds before the Rancor finally fell, dead. "You were tough. I'll give you that."

As I headed back toward the outpost, I felt the same disturbance in the Force I felt earlier, only this time it was coming from the outpost. "No..." I ran towards the outpost, faster then I thought possible until I reached it. When I got there Fitz and Gobs bodies layed just outside the perimeter with lightsaber wounds on there backs. I checked the inside and found the rest of my squad died. All with the same lightsaber wounds. "This guys gonna pay for this!" I said to myself. Suddenly, that disturbance in the Force was moving toward the shuttle. I took off to intercept the murderer.

When I got to the platform, I saw that the shuttle was still intacted and the pilot was still alive. As I walked toward it, keeping all my sences aware for anything, the pilot ran out of the shuttle shouting. "Oh thank goodness. I heard blaster fire and thought everyone was..." Suddenly, I saw something sneaking behind him. I shouted "Look out!" but it was to late. The next thing I saw was a red lightsaber beam appear from his chest. As the pilots now lifeless body fell, I finally found who was responsible for the strong disturbance as well as who killed everyone. It was a woman who was white as a ghost and wore black fabric around her breasts as well as her legs. She held two Guard Shoto lightsabers with expert quality.

As anger as I was with this woman, I remember Lord Vader wanted her alive so I went through the steps. "In the name of the Empire, you are under arrest for the murders of the people stationed here as well as my squadren." She just stared at me. Unblinking. Finally she spoke. "The Force is strong in you Stormtropper. Is the Empire training more Sith now? What happened to that other Sith warrior?" I ignored her question and countinued. "Surrender now, and no harm will come to you." "HAHAHAHAHAHA! You think you can hurt me? With the power of the Dark Side, I can not be hurt!" She got into and fighting pose, ready to fight. "I was hoping you would resist. (Lightsaber sound) Now I can avenge my teammates." I got into a fighting stance and prayed I was ready for this.

As soon as I had got into my stance, she charged me. I took every bit of my training just to block her attacks. I finally saw an opening and took it, but she dissappeared right before I made contact. I stood there ready to defend myself when I felt something behind me. I turned just in time to block her attack and lock beams with each other. She spoke "I'm Maris Brood. I'm impressed with your skill with the lightsaber and the Force. But you don't stand a chance of beating me." "I'm stronger then her, I know that, but how am I going to use that to my advantage?" That's when I got an idea. "We'll see about that!" With that I used my strength to knock her of balance and strike her leg. "Argh!" She cryed as she fell. Maris dropped one of her Guard Shoto's to grip her wound. I advanced toward her only to have her point her other Shoto at me. "You've lost Brood. Surrender and..." Before I could finish, Maris surprised me with a Force push into the shuttle. My armor took most of the damage so I was able to recover in time to hear Maris say "I would rather die then let the Empire have me!" Before I could stop her, Maris had taken her Shoto and plunged it into her own temple, killing herself. I stood there dumbfounded. This crazied Jedi had killed everyone then kills herself. I looked out toward the forest and said to myself. "What kind of planet is this?"

After the fight, I used the shuttle's communicator to get someone to retrieve the bodies of everyone that was dead. "I'd be damed if I was gonna leave them here." Once the retrieval team arrived, I was ordered to return to Kamino and report to Lord Vader. I sat in the near empty shuttle that was taking me back to Kamino. "All of them. Dead." Just then the shuttle communicator activated and Luna's face showed up. "Andrew! Oh thank goodness your alright." I looked at her, helmetless, and she saw the grief in my eyes. "Andrew. I'm sorry about you squad. Is there anything I can do?" That was the first time after the attack my brain started working. I shook my head and looked at Luna. "Just being with you is all I need."

When I arrived at Kamino, Luna was waiting for me. I walked up to her, rapped my arms around her and kissed her. She brought her arms around my neck and kissed me back and just as I was feeling better, Taun We announsed herself. (Clear throut) "Sargent Starfield. Lord Vader is expecting you in the debriefing room." I broke the kiss and looked into Luna's eyes before promising to meet her for dinner later tonight, then I followed Taun We. When I entered the room, Darth Vader had his back to me, looking out a window at the storms outside. I took a seat in the chair in the middle of the room and told him everything that happened. When I finished, Darth Vader thanked me and said I could leave. Normally I would have been thrilled to be thank by Lord Vader, but as I was giving my report I senced his mind and found that he already knew about the Maris Brood and that she would kill everyone of my men.

When I got to the door I stopped. I had to confront him with this, even if it cost me my life. Before I said anything Vader spoke. "Was there something else Sargent?" I took a deep breath and turned to face Vader. "There is. You knew what was on Felucia ddin't you?" "Yes" "You also knew she would kill everyone if she could didn't you?" "Yes" "So why did you send us to die?" Vader turn to face me then answered. "To test you. Did you think you could hide it forever? I senced the Force was strong in you from the day you started training." "If that's true, why didn't you kill me?" "I was curious to see how powerful you would become training without a master. That's why I sent you to fight the Fallen Jedi, to see how powerful you have become." He turned back toward the window. "I have told The Emperor about you and he wishes to meet you. You leave tomorrow at 0900. You may go now...Sith."

As I walked toward the mess hall to have dinner with Luna, I realized this could be the end for me, and maybe Luna as well. "What have I done? I have to get Luna away from here and get her to the Alliance." As much as I wanted to go with her, I had to confront the Emperor first. Everything I knew about the Empire was a lie. The Emperor and Vader care about nothing but themselves and I had to try and put a stop to them for Luna's sake as well as our unborn child.


	5. Rock Bottom

**Chapter 5**

**Rock Bottom**

"Well I fucked up big time huh?" I asked myself; unfortunately Luna heard me and answered. "You think? Damn it Andrew! What were you thinking? Or were you?" "I'll get back to you on that." I replied.

(5 Hours earlier)

I could feel everyone in the facility was asleep, except the Storm troopers in the monitor room. The pilots ordered to take me to The Emperor were still fast asleep since I wasn't scheduled to leave until 0900. I look at the clock that's on my bedside table, it read 0512. On my back I start to think about all that's happened to me almost as soon as I arrived on Kamino; working with Luna, learning to use The Force and a lightsaber, watching Maris Broods kill herself, first sensing that Luna was pregnant. On my right, I could here Luna breathing softly; as I listened, I thought back to that dream that first night we were together and I knew that Luna would die if we stayed with the Empire. Quietly, I got up, through on some cloths, and made my way to the monitor room. When I got there, I had ordered the two Storm Troopers to patrol an area on the other side of the facility and got to work. It took awhile, but I managed to isolate a com frequency and contacted the closest Rebel ship, and who was on it? Jedi Master Kota.

"Great" I said out loud.

"This is General Kota. By the authority of the Rebel Alliance, I order you to get off this channel." I took a minute to think of what I was going to say, and then replied.

"This is former Sargent Andrew Starfield of the Empires 382nd squadron. Master Kota, I request your aid in helping me and one other to defect from The Empire."

The line went silent for a moment. "You're kidding, right?" I wasn't expecting that kind of answer.

"No sir! I made a big mistake, and I need to get away from here with my friend before my mistakes make her suffer." I prayed Kota could sense the feelings coming from my voice.

"I'm sorry son. But your too deep in Empire space for use to risk an extraction" My heart sank. I need to get Luna away from here and Kota was the only one that could help.

"Please General! Give me the coordinates to the nearest safe planet and we'll meet you there for extraction" Kota had grown quiet again.

"No. If this is a trap, all my men will die and I won't risk it. You have my sympathies Starfield and I wish you luck…" I couldn't let this chance slip away that easily.

"I can use the Force Kota!" I could hear everyone near Kota gasp as well as Kota himself. "You can sense if I'm telling the truth right General? I give you my word this is no trap. I need your help Kota; you're the only one who can help me." I held my breath for whatever Kota decides. If he won't help me, I don't know what I'll do. I hear the click indicating Kota was ready to answer. "I sense much from you Starfield. I learned how you attained the Force and understand your fear of Vader and The Emperor." The moment of truth I say to myself. "The closest we can get is Dagobah. We'll meet you there."

(Now)

I woke Luna as soon as I got back and explained everything before we got into an Empire Shuttle. I told Luna why we were leaving while we made our way to Dagobah and that's where we are now, her fuming and me thinking about why I decided to learn how to use the Force. Just then I figured out why I did it in the first place, so I had to tell Luna. "I know why I did what I did." Luna glanced at me while I looked at her. "I figured if I learned how to use the Force and a lightsaber, I could get you to look at me the way you use to when we were in the academy. But when you opened up to me and told me you were afraid to loss me, I know I could keep my promise if I kept going; If I became a Sith like Starkiller."

Luna took it all in. We flew for a while in silence while she digested it all and fined an appropriate response. Just then, Luna put the shuttle on auto-pilot, got up and kissed me with passion so fierce it literal took my breath away. I kissed her back with just a passion as hers until she finally broke it and looked into my eyes. "I love you Andrew and no matter what happens, I will always love you." Luna sat on my lap and put her head on my chest while I wrapped an arm around her waist and stoked her hair. "I love you too Luna. I won't let anyone hurt you." We sat there; our bodies pressed together while the shuttle took us to Dagobah.

(Dagobah)

The shuttle landed in a clearing which wasn't easy to find on a planet full of tall trees and swamps. As we were touching down, I had put on my armor (just in case things went south) and looked out the windshield to find General Kota's Shuttle across the clearing; Kota was waiting outside with a handful of Rebels. (Same idea as mine) Once we landed, I took the led with Luna close behind me as we approached the center of the clearing. Kota decided to meet us in the middle.

"General Kota. Thank you for your help. This is the friend I had mentioned, Luna." Kota took Luna's head, introduced himself then looked at me.

"There's no need for the helmet son, unless you're hiding something."

Before I could reply, I sensed a disturbance in the Force. I looked at Kota, who sensed the same thing. Suddenly, Storm Troopers ran out of the forests, shooting at everyone in the clearing; I took out my lightsaber just as Kota did and deflected the beams away from us.

"You set us up!" Kota accused us.

"We had nothing to do with this!" I shot back. We deflected the Storm Troopers shots as we made are way slowly to Kota's ship. A few of the Storm Troopers ran at us; when I cut them down, Luna grabbed one of their blasters and killed some of the Troopers attacking the Rebels. Kota ordered his men to retreat into the ship while we inched closer to the ramp when I sensed another disturbance in the Force. Just then, Rebels and Storm Troopers were sent flying all around the clearing. Kota, Luna, and I looked at the forest and what we saw froze us where we stood; it was Starkiller. We stared at Starkiller, frozen when another Starkiller walked into view and stood beside the first Starkiller. Luna found her voice first and said, "Vader did it. He cloned Starkiller."

Kota heard her and snapped back, "That's impossible! No one can clone a Jedi or a Sith." Their argument faded away as I looked at the now three Starkillers and thought back to that dream. I began to think if that wasn't a dream at all, but a glimpse into the future and if it was, was it taking place now? I came back to reality when I saw the Starkillers take out their lightsabers and walk toward us, cutting down anyone that was in their way. More Starkillers walked out of the forest behind their 'brethren' with their lightsabers ready to cut anyone down. When I finally spoke, I surprised Luna and Kota.

"No. I won't let it happened. I won't let that damn dream come true!"

Kota looked at me and said, "Dream?"

I turned to Luna and said, "Luna, get to the ship now!" Before she could say anything, I charged at the Starkiller clones with my black lightsaber ready to cut them down. The clones were ready to defend my attack when I stopped feet away from the first clone at seeing a dark figure hidden in the forest. Although he was concealed well in the forest, I knew exactly who it was. In a voice so quiet, I spoke his name, "Vader." As soon as I said it, Darth Vader lifted his hand and Force Grabbed my neck; he lifted me into the air so high I could see miles passed the tallest tree. Before I could fight him off, I was rocketed toward the ground so fast I was forced to close my eyes.

(Crash)

I opened my eyes at the sound of screaming and blaster fire. The armour had taken most of the impact, but I could feel that some of my bones where broken. As I sat up, I felt another body beside me; I looked at what it was and realized everything I tried to do was for nothing. "Luna? Luna! Wake up!" I looked around and saw we were in a crater surrounded by dead bodies of Rebels, Storm Troopers and a few Starkiller clones. Kota was fighting the clones, but it was obvious he would lose. "This is my fault." Just then clones surrounded the crater, all saying the same thing, "Traitor." over and over again until it became white noise. I looked at Luna's dead body in my hands, crushed; I knew this was going to happen and I ran from it. As I hugged Luna's body to mine I said, "No more running. I'll finish this for you Luna." I placed her body down and grabbed my lightsaber. I stood up and looked at the lightsaber in my hand, remembering the familiar feeling from the dream as I turned it on. Looking at the surrounding clones I spoke aloud, "You're all going down for this!" With that, I leapt into the air and saw Starkiller clones all over the clearing. "I'll see you soon Luna."


	6. Conflict of Interest

**Chapter 6**

**Conflict of Interest**

I leapt from the crater to meet these creatures that now surround it, only to be greeted by the site of countless Starkiller clones cutting down anyone still standing. In that moment I could see what was happening; the Storm Troopers and Rebels shooting in vain at the clones in hopes it will stop them and be spared the burning touch of their Lightsabers. General Kota ordering his Rebels to get to the ship while he held them off then proceeds to cut down two clones before crossing blades with a more skilled clone and Darth Vader; as soon as I saw him I knew he was making his way to Kota. If I was to fix this mess my selfishness caused, I needed to save General Kota and with that thought in mind I re-focused on the clones that were right below me just in time to see a few of them preparing to leap at me. Before any of them got off the ground, I used The Force to clear them away from where I was landing. Touching down, I began to make my way to Kota by cutting through the line of clones and Strom Troopers while saving the Rebels closest to me as I past by. I may not be a Master of the Force or with a Lightsaber but I was perfectly capable of deflecting the stray laser fire or Lightsaber that came my way as well as exchange a few blows with a clone. As I made my way closer to The General, I felt the ground shake as the Rebels shuttle took off with General Kota still on the ground. Kota was on his knees, a Storm Trooper having a hold of each arm and two clones crossing their Lightsabers at his throat and Vader now standing before him.

The roar of the shuttle drowned out what Vader was saying but it didn't matter, the next thing he did said it all. Darth Vader lifted his arm and used The Force to grab the shuttle, preventing their escape. I knew want I needed to do, what Kota wanted to do. "I'm going to save those Rebels." I say aloud while deflect more laser fire. Fueled by my words, I pick up my speed not giving the clones or Troopers a second thought as I zeroed in on Vader who, by now, was crushing the shuttle. Just before the shuttle was damaged to the point it couldn't escape, I focused all my power into my hand and with a loud "TAKE THIS!" I shot a powerful Force push at Vader. Unaware of my attack, Vader and the clones were launched into the air and several feet away, crashing into the shuttle Luna and I used to get here. Kota didn't waste any time sending the Troopers holding him flying and retrieving his Lightsaber. The Rebel shuttle, now freed of Vader's grip had opened their doors for Kota to get aboard while I reached Kota's side. "Thanks for the save boy, now we have to leave!" Kota's voice emphasized the importance of what I already knew; if we don't leave now, we won't leave at all. I knew what I had to do to make up for my mistake; I took a step forward and said. "Go now General. This is my mess. Take your men and go." I heard Kota catch himself as he was about to protest, I felt his need to fight conflicting with his duty to his men but as soon as the conflict started, it ended with Kota turning to leave. "May the Force be with you Starfield." And with that, General Kota leapt to the shuttle and escaped. As all that took place, I could feel the remaining clones and Strom Troopers closing in but my main focus was on the approaching Sith Lord. The clones and Troopers had their weapons trained on me as Darth Vader approached, ready to attack as soon as the order was given until, finally Vader came to a stop just a arms reach away; his looming presence easily dwarfing me. The area grew quiet save for Darth Vader's iconic breathing until he spoke.

"Your skills are impressive indeed Starfield, but you realize now how pointless it all was do you not?" I looked him in his dark eyes and remained silent. "I sensed into your future and knew that this would transpire, that your feelings for Private Terrastorm would cause you to reach out for help from the Rebels." I remained silent. Hatred for this "Creature" grew in me as I listened to Vader tell me his plan, even though I had already searched his thoughts and found the plan Vader was taking about; he used me and Luna to get the Rebels and General Kota into a trap. "However…" Darth Vader continued. "…after seeing your skills improve greatly and with General Kota's escape, I'm willing to over look this rebellious act you have committed and offer you a place by my side." That got my attention. "Join me Starfield and together we will overthrow The Emperor and rule the Galaxy with you as my apprentice." So much was going through my head after that, but then a thought came to me and my decision was made. "Tell me "Lord" Vader…" I narrowed my eyes as I asked. "…did you offer Starkiller the same thing?" Just then the Force went wild as I sensed Darth Vader grab his Lightsaber and attack only to clash with my own. "I know now what you Sith are about and I want nothing to do with it!" Using the Force to add to my own strength, I push Vader back and positioned myself into a fighting stance. "Then die traitor." With that, Vader attacked. I knew I was outclassed even before the battle, but I still challenged him. It's taking everything I have just to defend myself, but I still challenged him. If I mess up just once this Sith Lord will put an end to me…. but I still challenged him. I challenged this powerful Sith Lord because I knew deep down it needed to be done, if nothing else then to give Kota and his Rebel Alliance hope, but above all I challenged Vader to put an end to his and The Emperor's lust for power. I'm at my limit defending Vader's onslaught and I haven't even gotten in an attempt to counter attack. Even with my expert skill at hand-to-hand combat, it's practically useless against him. In a desperate attempt to get some distance between us I sidestep to my right, as Vader turned to redirect his attack, I used the Force to stop it long enough for me to bring my Lightsaber up, severing his right arm, causing him to drop his Lightsaber and his guard allowing me to land a solid kick to his stomach, finishing my combo with a charged Force push to send him on his back. The clones and Troopers reactions varied from absolute shock that Darth Vader was bested even for a moment, to complete horror for what happens next. I took this moment to regroup and rethink my strategy all the while as Darth Vader slowly rose from the ground.

"The Force is strong in you young Starfield…" Darth Vader had gotten to his feet and had placed his Lightsaber on his belt. "What's he doing?" I thought to myself. Vader continued. "…but you still have much to learn." I sense the Force acting up as Darth Vader hits me with a powerful Force blast equal to the one I had hit him with earlier to save the Rebels. Me, along with everyone around me, were sent flying into the jungle canopy where I was lucky enough to have missed a few trees before positioning myself to crash into a tree feet first; some of the clones and Strom Troopers weren't so lucky. Jumping from my spot on the tree, I land softly on the ground that was covered with jungle debris as well as the bodies and equipment of the Storm Troopers and Starkiller clones. Looking at where I flew from I could easily sense Vader approaching me, even though he sent me a good 100 feet away. "He's decided to finish me with the Force. Great." I like to believe my ability with the Force was great but I knew better; it was nothing compared to someone who has mastered its use for years. "Okay I have two choices. One, stand my ground and try to get in close to use my Lightsaber. Or two…" I look behind me to find I was close to a cliff. "…make a run for it."

As I pondered my options The Sith Lord was fast approaching and preparing to finish me with his Force Lightning. "He might not look it but Vader is weakened. This might be my only chance to…" There was a disturbance in the Force that was coming from the cliff. "Great, some clones survived that attack as well." Just then a voice appeared in my head. "A clone, I am not. Friend to you, I am." Vader was almost here and I was starting to hear strange voices in my head; I knew I was starting to lose it. "Defeat Lord Vader, strong enough, you are not. Fight another day. Flee now, you must." My mind was spinning; who is this voice and why do I sense the Force within those words? But before I could answer or even ask the voice, Vader had appeared. "You should have fled when you had the chance…" Vader took a step forward; I took two back. "…now there is no escape from your end." I could sense Vader was about to attack and that I would not survive it. Just before he launch his Lightning, I used the Force to throw a huge log from Vader's right causing him to turn and take his eyes off me long enough for me to make a run for the cliff, but just before I reached the edge Darth Vader launched his attack. I could feel through the Force that the attack would hit before I made it over the cliff so, on instinct, I turned and used the Force to block the attack.

The impact alone nearly sent me over but I managed to hold my ground, for now, though I don't think I can hold on forever. Vader finally emerged from the jungle, power surging through him and out his left hand. "I'm impressed you managed to last this long Starfield. Most Jedi I have encountered could not accomplish such a feat." As he spoke I knew I had to do something fast or else it really WILL be the end for me but the only thing I can think of was…ah crap. "Why prolong your inevitable end? You have no other choice but to submit to your death." With one last push, I shouted. "That's what you think Vader!" and jumped. With nothing to keep me stationary, Vader's attack sent me flying over the edge of the cliff into the swamp below. As I fell, weakened from my struggle to keep my shield up from Vader's attack, I could see his dark figure standing at the edge of the cliff, watching me fall. I saw the tops of trees and braced myself for the abrupt stop when I felt myself…slowing down? The next thing I knew I'm being gentle placed on the ground. Exhausted from the fighting, my eyes slowly close, but just before they do I see a small, green, old man with big ears and ragged cloths. "Yoda, my name is. Safe, you are. Sleep, you must." So I did.


	7. Destiny's Guardian

**Chapter 7**

**Destiny's Guardian**

(General Kota's Rouge Shadow)

After returning to the Rouge Shadow, I couldn't help but think back to moments ago while trying to escape Dagobah. The young Storm trooper, Starfield had requested aid for himself and his 'friend' to defect from the Empire; while my instincts and experience were telling me to refuse, I sensed in him a vital role to play in the grand scheme of the Universe and in the coming events. It saddens me to have to see Starfield's friend, Luna and their unborn child die by the hands of Darth Vader, yet I realize it too was done for the purpose of fueling Starfield's drive to meet his destiny; as must we all, "General Kota, incoming communication from Commander Eclipse." Pushing my current thoughts behind me, I make my way to the screen and activate the com link. "This is General Kota. What is it my friend?" Commander Juno Eclipse's face appears on-screen to relay her message. "Greetings General, I've called to inform you that I have been ordered to take my frigate _Salvation,_ on a training mission to Cato Neimoidia. We are to engage the planets defence force to give my crew real combat situation training." I recalled all the information I had memorized on Cato Neimoidia and remembered its ruler, Baron Merillion Tarko. The Baron had made the city into a slave redistribution facility in order to transport slaves throughout the Empire; killing him would surely cripple the Empire. "Thank you for informing me Commander. I look forward to hearing all about it once you have finished, General Kota out." Once the transmission ended, I turned to the pilot and ordered him to set a course for Cato Neimoidia; the pilot simple nodded and set the course. I want to believe the reason for going was to eliminate a high-ranking Empire commander but then thoughts of Starfield strayed into my mind and the answer became clear…I am meant to go to that plant. As for the reason, I was gonna find out one way…or the other.

(Dagobah)

I never thought I could experience the pain I feel now and still live both physically and emotionally; Luna was gone, our child was gone, and Darth Vader still lives. Why do the people who don't deserve to die do and the ones that do deserve to die don't? "Deserve to or not, matters little. Their time, came, it had." Painfully, I open my eyes to find the source of the voice when I notice the smell of stew and the crackling of a fire. As slowly as I dared, I turn my head to see Yoda sitting by the pot of stew, eating. "I could have sworn…I thought that question. How did…" Yoda turns his head to look at me and smiled that looked almost mischievous, that's when I realized the answer. "You read my mind." Yoda took a spoonful of his stew before placing it down, grabbing another bowl, filling it, and placing it beside me; all the while explaining himself. "Read your mind, I did. Rude, it was. But closure, you need." After placing the bowl near me, Yoda limped back to his seat to finish his own bowl; meanwhile, I slowly got into a position to eat the stew. "Thank you for the food Yoda and also for catching me." Yoda swallowed the stew in his mouth before replying. "No thanks need, young Starfield. Glad to aid you, I am." I had stopped the spoon that was inches from my mouth when he said my name. "How did you know…?" Again he gives me that mischievous grin; again I realize the answer. "You're a... Jedi…aren't you?" Yoda chuckled at the accusation and simple refilled his bowl as he replied. "Jedi, I am. Surprised to find you one with the Force, I was." Yoda sat down; a grim look on his face. "For see this meeting, I did not." The little hut grew silent save for the crackling fire as well as the wildlife outside. As I ate the stew Yoda had made, I noticed he was in deep thought; probably about what all this meant and what was going to happen next. Regardless, I needed to get out of here and confront Vader and The Emperor; that would redeem my failure to save Luna and… "Ready to face Darth Vader and The Emperor, you are not. Your destiny to defeat them, it is not." Looking up to see Yoda, I curse myself for forgetting his ability to read minds. Placing my empty bowl down, I painfully sat up and looked Yoda in the eyes and ask "Then what is my destiny Jedi?" While I meant no disrespect, I was not in the best of moods to listen to an ancient old man tell me my destiny wasn't to avenge Luna. "Clouded with the Dark Side, your future is. Your destiny, I do cannot see." I sigh in disappointment after hearing Yoda say that; I had heard that Jedi could see into the future and had hoped Yoda could at least point me in the right direction but now it seems all I can do is join the Rebels and help them fight the Empire. I thank Yoda again for the food and lay back down when Yoda spoke again. "Your destiny, I cannot see. Ask your friend for guidance, you should." Turning to ask what he meant, all I see is the back of Yoda's robe entering a separate room.

As I drifted off to sleep, Yoda's last statement bounced around my head and I find myself thinking about Luna. I opened my eyes to find I was staring out a window onto a wide open field with tall grass giving way to a gentle breeze. "Two seconds ago I was in Yoda's hut on Dagobah, now I'm in the countryside?" Before I could think of a reason for the sudden change in scenery, I heard a small cry coming from behind me, followed by a voice I thought I'd never hear again. "It's alright little one. Your father will be with us soon." I turned; half hope what I heard was true while fearing it as well, but my ears where not failing me, Luna stood behind me with a child in her arms. Standing there in stunned surprise, I managed to regain some sense to speak. "Luna? Is it really…" She looked up at me, smiling that smile I had tried every waking moment I was with her to glimpse and finally rewarded. "It is Andrew, as well as our daughter, Mara." I looked at Mara squirming in her mother's arms and was immediately filled with pride. "Mara…" Reaching out to them, Luna took a step back. I looked at her, hurt and confused before she spoke. "Andrew, our time is over in the Universe but you still have an important role to play in it…" She smiled at me and continued. "…you must travel to The Emperor's giant space station and rescue a very important man, Solo." I took in her words, wondering why she suggested I go alone so I asked. "Does that mean you won't be with me?" Luna continued to smile as Mara began to open her eyes and look around. "We will always be with you my love." And with that, everything around us started to fade away. Fearing what this could mean, I stole one last look at Luna and our daughter, Mara when our eyes finally met; I chuckled at the realisation of whose eyes Mara had. "She has my eyes…" As I looked from Mara to Luna, they began to fade as well, as I knew they would. "She also has your heart Andrew. Now show her what that heart can really do…Starfield." As she spoke that last word, they vanished and I was back in Yoda's hut.

"I'll see you both again soon…my family." Sitting up, I found that my body was not as pained as before and swung my legs over the side, which brought me face-to-face with Yoda once again. Breaking the silence, Yoda spoke in his unique way. "Your destiny, found it has you?" I continued to look at him and smiled. "Yes I have. It's waiting for me…" I stood up and made my way to my dented chest armor and helmet. "…to play my role." Putting on my armor, Yoda asked "Your role, discovered it you have?" I had finished securing my armor and grabbed my helmet when I answered. "Yes." Yoda looked down at the now blazing fire he had built. "Your role, what is?" With my helmet on finally, I turn to look at the old Jedi Master and answered. "To confront the Emperor and save rescue an important man, alone." Once I had checked my armor over I grabbed my lightsaber, found it still functioned, placed in on my belt and made my way to the door when Yoda finally spoke again. "A plan for all of us, the Universe has. Your future, clear to me, it is." Still facing the door, I could sense the old Jedi's eyes on me as he continued. "Confront The Emperor, you will. Great change, you will cause. Destiny's Guardian, you have become." I let Yoda's words flout around in my head a bit before turning around to reply. "Call me what you will old Jedi, but don't call me a guardian. I don't deserve that title after all the lives I failed to protect." Not wanting to continue the conversation I turned toward the door to leave as I spoke. "You have my thanks Master Yoda. Farewell." I opened the door and stepped out but before I closed the door I heard Master Yoda say his farewell. "May the Force be with you Starfield; Guardian of Destiny." I looked at the old Master one last time before closing his door.

It took some time, but I finally made it to the clearing where I had fought Vader, and had lost Luna. Standing over the crater, I looked Luna's corpse and memories of our time together flooded my mind until I recalled that dream. My resolve hardened as I entered the crater and properly buried her within it; whether or not it was improper to bury someone at the site of their death didn't matter to me, I knew my family was in a good place and soon I would be joining them. As I exit the crater, I surveyed the area at all the bodies of Storm troopers, Starkiller clones, and Rebels and the memory of that battle flashed into my head until I rested my eyes on the one thing I was looking for; the transport ship I had used to get here with Luna as well as what Darth Vader had crashed into. I inspected the ship and found it was still working and that all I needed to do was fix the hulls that Vader and the clones had busted through; I set to work on the hulls as I planned what I was going to do to free this 'important' man from a heavily guarded station.

(Death Star)

"Lord Vader has failed me then. That wrenched Strom Trooper is still alive." The Emperor said aloud as he sat in the observation deck, looking out into the depths of the dark and infinite space. "No matter; soon he will meet his end, like all who have opposed my Empire." As the Emperor continued to speak, one of his Red Guards entered the room and kneeled at the bottom of the stairs that led to the Emperors chair. Without turning, The Emperor addressed his guard. "What is it Lieutenant?" The Red Guard reported to the Emperor without a mistake or slurring, otherwise he would have been killed on the spot. "My Emperor, we have captured the smuggler as you ordered." To the Emperor, that was the best news he'd heard all day. "Bring him to me at once." With that, the Red Guard left to fulfil the Emperor's command. "Now begins the end of the Rebel Alliance." The Emperor's laugh could be heard laughing throughout the observation room and into the cell of the captured smuggler…Han Solo.


	8. Journeys End

**Chapter 8**

**Journeys End**

I gotta say that Jedi mind trick really comes in handy when you need to get around a hostile environment like the Death Star. After repairing the hull of the Imperial Shuttle on Dagobah, I wasted no time getting to the Death Star to save this 'important' man from The Emperor, though I was a bit worried when I landed in the station hanger to find and entire squad of Strom Troopers welcoming me. Not wanting to waste time fighting, I allowed three Strom Troopers on board, allowing them to take me to the metical bay. After my encounter with Jedi Master Yoda, I began to wonder if the other Jedi rumors were true; the Jedi Mind Trick for instance. When they were close enough, I used the Jedi Mind Trick to convince them I had just come from battle and was in need of medical attention. Once the three Storm Troopers got me to the armory, I sent them away to do some useless task. I had discarded my damaged armor and found a new one which allowed me to, in a way, infiltrate the station as well as ask a few other Troopers where the prisoner block was. Without using the Mind Trick, I convinced them I was a new transfer and I was ordered to my station, which was the prisoner block. They bought it and directed me where to go. I had to concentrate to hide my presence from The Emperor, though I could sense he hadn't moved since I got here which is always a good sign. Coming to the prisoner's block, I convinced the Troopers stationed here that I was take over their shift and they could go which, to no surprise, they did. As soon as the Troopers left, I used the terminals to help find who I was looking for even though Luna didn't exactly give me a description of the man I was meant to… Suddenly a name on the screen caught my eye and my jaw dropped. "You've got to be kidding me Luna." On the screen was a prisoner's name. "Han **Solo?** Gee Luna, funny how you forgot to mention that was the man's name!" Sighing at my inability to tell apart someone's name from a course of action to take, I make my way to the cell that Han Solo was in. Looking into the man's cell, I felt as though I'd seen him before then realized I had seen wanted posters of him at the academy. "This smuggler is the 'important person'? This is the man I was destined to save?" I say to myself as quietly as I could. Not wanting to believe all this was a pointless endeavour, I looked into Han's future and images flew into my mind; images of Han talking to a boy and an old man, Han and the boy in Storm Trooper armor taking a Wookie somewhere, Han saving the boy from Vader in a space battle, and others juggled around my mind. That's when I realized why The Emperor wanted this man; he was going to play a key role in the fight against The Empire.

"If you're gonna kill me would you get on with it?" I was broken from my train of thought by the man in the cell who had finally noticed me. "I still don't understand why The Empire wants me so bad. It's not like I did anything to them." Not yet I added to myself. "I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to get you out of here." To prove my point I slide open the door and tossed him his laser pistol I had grabbed before approaching his cell. Walking away, I could hear Han stepping out of his cell and ask. "Why would a Strom Trooper help me?" I waited until he walked beside me then replied. "Let's just say it's a game and you still have to play your part in it." I didn't add anything to the Storm Trooper comment because I was a Storm Trooper… at least I use to be. We were nearing the shuttle bay when Han spoke. "Is it just me or is this way too easy?" I stopped and realized he was right, we hadn't encountered any Troopers at all; for some reason I sensed for The Emperor and, to my horror, sensed he was right beside us! Just then I sensed the Force going ballistic as The Emperor ready a Force blast; on instinct, I Force pushed Han away from The Emperor's attack just as it destroyed the wall and sent me flying through the opposite wall. When I recovered, I saw Han stare in disbelief; whether it was because of the holes in the walls or that I was still alive after being hit by The Emperor's blast. "Get to the hanger Solo, Now!" Just as he was about to run, I sensed The Emperor grab Han and lift him into the air. "You two are going no where." The Emperor came into view as I had risen to my feet. Still choking Han, The Emperor continued. "It seems that I will have to clean up Lord Vader's mess as well as dispatch this insignificant man." The Emperor turned his gaze from me to Han and I struck; I grabbed my Lightsaber, turned it on and threw it at The Emperor only to have it flung aside by him, creating an opening that I used to launch a Force Lightning, stunning him enough to release Han as well as blast him away as he had done me. I made my way to Han's side as he recovered but before he could ask what was going on, I spoke first. "Look I don't have time to explain. I'll hold off the lunatic while you get to the hanger." I could sense The Emperor recovering from my attack; I grabbed my lightsaber and turned it on. "Don't wait for me. Get to a ship and get as far from here as you can. Now go!" I had a sudden sense of déjà vu as a memory of this exacted situation flashed into my mind; when I had saved General Kota from Vader on Dagobah. Just as before, Han was surprisingly hesitant to go but just like Kota, Han had taken this chance to flee but not before saying some parting words. "Give that wannabe Emperor one for me ya hear?" Just as Han had turned to get to the hanger, The Force went wild as The Emperor launched his own lightning attack which I dodged and force pushed him throw another wall in to a large cafeteria. As much as I would love to have my finally battle in some place worthy of one, I guess it wasn't meant to be; by the time I had entered the room, The Emperor was upright and… laughing?

"You have gained much power then what I had heard from Lord Vader." I readied my lightsaber for a surprise attack. "He claimed you could prove useful if only you would give in completely to the Dark Side." I had heard stories about The Emperor and his ability to talk silver tongue. "I sense a future where you are at my side, ruling the Galaxy along side me as well as a future where you are my slave." Funny how both involve him in a better position I say to myself while keeping my thoughts hidden from him. "Make your choice now or I will strike you down." I only had on thing to say to this old fossil. "Talk all you want old man but we both know you're precious Empire is coming to an end and it starts with that smuggler's escape." I saw The Emperor's eye twitch as I mentioned it. "You're not the only one who can sense the future 'My Lord'. I know Han will play a key role in your inevitable defeat." Suddenly the Force went crazy so fast I didn't have time to do anything as The Emperor hit me with his Lightning, paralyzing me enough to grab me and bang me around the room like a rag doll. Once he was satisfied, The Emperor threw me into the kitchen of the cafeteria and made his way to the exit talking all the while. "That smuggler will die just as easily as you did." I heard The Emperor's annoying laugh as he left the café; I knew he was on his way to kill Han who was still in the hanger pined down by Storm Troopers. Thankfully, The Emperor didn't take into account the durability the armor combined with the Force was as I was able to recover from his onslaught. While I didn't walk away unscathed, I was able to hide my presence from The Emperor and slip pass him. While I wanted to get some payback from that last attack, my priority was to ensure Han made it out alive and right now he need help in the hanger. "(Chuckle) Looks like I'll get my proper battlefield after all" I reached the hanger first but I know The Emperor would show up soon, so I focused my blast into one strong enough to give Han his chance and blast the unsuspecting Troopers. I looked down to see Han wave his thanks when I was blasted by The Emperor but was able to recover before I hit the ground. Han got to one of the Tie Fighters as The Emperor came into view; I tried to keep his attention on me by taking a page from his own book… talking. "Well old man, looks like I'm not as easy to kill as you thought or are you getting to old to kill one single Sith?" It didn't work as The Emperor started to crush the Fighter Han was in. Thinking fast, I reached out with the Force and pulled Han out of the ship before it was completely destroyed. "Thanks for the save pal. Any Ideas on how we take this guy down?" The Emperor began walking down to the hanger floor; meanwhile I took this time to think of a way to get Han out of here.

"I not strong enough to beat him, but I can hold him off long enough for you to escape." I could sense his curiosity of me growing to the point where he finally asked the question I say coming even if I didn't read his thoughts. "Why are you so dead set on saving me? I'm just a smuggler for Pete's sake." I noticed The Emperor's distance and figured I had enough time to answer. "I sensed into your future Han and I say you playing an important role in The Empire's downfall…" Han stared at me in disbelief. "…that's why The Emperor wants you died…" I look straight at him. "…you will help bring about the end of The Empire." I turned in time to see The Emperor come to a stop not ten feet away. "This will be our last chance; The Emperor want's you dead so he's gonna do everything in his power to do that. When I change him make a run for it." Not convinced, Han asks. "That's your plan?" I nodded. "Well I'm ready when you are." Growing tired of our chatting, The Emperor raised his hands, readying them for and attack. "I hope you took what little time I gave you to say your finally farewells" I was about to say something when Han spoke fires. "Here's my farewell you old coot!" With that, Han fired at the Emperor. At first I thought he was trying to actually hit The Emperor until I say what Han's real targets where…fuel barrels. Just then, one of Han's shots hit the barrels, causing and explosion right beside The Emperor that it sent him flying toward us. Taking this much need chance, Han made a break for the closest ship while I dove at The Emperor with my Lightsaber, ready to strike. Unfortunately for me, The Emperor recovered quick enough to draw his own lightsaber and use his momentum to send us both to the middle of the hanger floor. I knew that if we broke away from each other, The Emperor would get into a position where he can fight me off while he kills Han, so as we landed I used the Force to keep us together as well as position us so The Emperor's back was to Han. I had to admit, even though this guy had to be pushing 200 years old, The Emperor was strong; whether it was because he was using the Force to add to his strength or not it was taking a lot just to hold my ground. I could hear the engines of the ship Han was using start up, and so did The Emperor as he pushed against me even more in desperation to stop Han's escape. Just then an idea came to me and, using The Emperors own strength against him, I sidestepped out of the way which caused The Emperor to fall forwards, giving me time to ready myself for his attack. As I had anticipated, The Emperor quickly recovered and had fired a lightning attack at Han's ship, only to be intercepted by me. As Han's ship began to lift off, I had another sense of déjà vu as memories of my battle with Vader came back. I was going to die, I knew that but I at least had a choice of how I was going to die; just then Han's ship took of out of the hanger causing The Emperor to shout "NOOOOO!" I knew he wasn't happy when his attack grew harder to hold back so, with a smile on my face, I looked at The Emperor's face and said. "You lose." And just like before with Vader, I jumped and The Emperor's attack sent me flying deep into the black nothingness of space.


	9. Family Reunion

**Epilogue**

**Family Reunion**

"I did it. I played my role in The Empire's defeat." I think I said that aloud though I can't tell, floating aimlessly in space awaiting ones death, it's hard to tell. Ether way it's over, at least for me. Who would have thought a loud mouth, big shot like me would have had a part, even a small part in something so big that is to come…and yet I feel as though that was insufficient compare to my greatest failure; the death of my family. My choices had brought them to their deaths as well as the men in my Squad when Vader order us to Felucia to investigate the sudden disappearance only to discover that Vader sent me their to test my skills against the Fallen Jedi Maris Brood or the deaths of the Rebels when I foolishly called for aid and led them into a trap. But maybe I should see them as noble sacrifices; ones that where necessary for me to find the strength and courage to challenger Darth Vader and The Emperor. I can feel my life fading and in that one instant before my death, I can sense what was going on in the Galaxy. General Kota is fighting for his life in a coliseum on Cato Neimoidia; Han Solo has returned to his ship and is welcomed by his Wookie friend; Darth Vader is back on Kamino inspecting another clone of Starkiller; Yoda sit's outside his hut looking at my direction, knowing what has happened to me; The Emperor sits in his Observation Room believing he can change the future of his Empire. My eyes have grown heavy and close for the last time to this Galaxy but have opened to an open field stretching out as far as the eye can see as I stare out the same window I had once before. "Look mommy, daddy`s home!" Hearing that, I turn once again to see a young girl rush to me and, with arms wide open jumps at me; I catch her and lift Mara into the air. Mara giggles as I bring her to my chest and look at her with a smile on my face until she speaks. "Welcome home Daddy!" A tear runs down my check as I look behind her to see Luna with a big smile on her face. "It's good to be home."


End file.
